Megaman NT Warrior: El regreso de Bass
by jonfic
Summary: Lan y Megaman se han vuelto invencibles, pero un viejo enemigo volverá a surgir, y un viejo amigo apareserá y entranará a Lan y Megaman.
1. Capítulo 1: La llamada

**hola este es mi primer fic por favor comenten que les gusto que no les gusto y como puedo mejorar este fic; estoy escribiendo este fic por segmentos por esa razón actualizo a cada rato el mismo capitulo bueno espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>Es un día común y corriente para todos en DenTec City y nadie sabe lo que paso hace una semana, es mas creen que todo fue un mal sueño.<p>

**Escena retrospectiva**

MegaMan NT Warrior Bestia+ Episodio 24-26

**Fin del Flachback**

Pero a todos se les hace extraño que hayan soñado lo mismo, a la vez. Pero no para Lan y sus amigos.

Todos ellos están en sus deberes diarios pero Lan y Megaman reciben una llamada anónima:

Megaman: Lan

Lan: Si Mega? - dise mientras sirve su cereal.

Megaman: es una llamada anónima

Lan: de quien? - dice mientras se come su cereal.

Megaman: !LAN¡ anónima significa que no se sabe quien la hizo - le dise después de que Lan se asusta por el grito que le dio Megaman.

Lan: bueno ya no te enojes, pasa la.

Entonces la pantalla del PET se vuelve negra y sale una voz que dice:

?: Lan Hikari, me dicen que tu eres el mejor NetBattle del mundo, si eres tan bueno como dicen ven a la entrada del Muelle 14 a las 4:00 pm, si no Meylu, Dex, tus padres y los otros se verán afectados. no llegues tarde. - y le muestra a Lan las imagenes de todos sus conocidos en vivo y en directo.

Lan: esta bien no faltare

?: Y en solitario

Luego de eso Lan empieza a decir para el mismo - esa persona me estaba amenazando? quien se cree que es?-

Megaman: Lan que piensas hacer?

Lan: primero, informar sobre esta llamada y pedir que no me sigan por que de pronto es solo una broma

Megaman: y segundo?

Lan: ir, pero que?

Eran las 12:00 m y Lan estaba en el cuartel de la Netpolice y le informo sobre lo sucedido a su superior y a sus compañeros y lo dejaron ir, (por que creyeron que las amenazas podían ser reales por que para que hubieran hackeado la casa de Chaud y la de Raika tenia que ser una persona que tuviera mucho poder en la Net) pero con la condición de llevar un Sincrochip y un comunicador para solicitar un area dimensional.

Lan sale del cuartel y se dirige a el muelle 14 mientras oculta el Sincrochip y el comunicador, pero en el camino se encuentra con Meylu la cual iba a verlo, y ella empieza ca minar junto hacia Lan:

Lan: hola Meylu

Meylu: hola Lan, tu...ti...tienes planes para esta tarde?- diciendo lo ultimo con la cara un poco roja por la idea de que va a salir con Lan.

Lan: bueno... tengo una misión, y voy a dirigirme al Muelle 14 para hablar la persona que tengo que ver por que de pronto es un criminal peligroso... - todo Lan lo dice rascando la nuca y con un poco de pena por rechazar la invitación de su mejor amiga y de la cual esta enamorado sin saberlo ( digo eso por que se ruboriza cuando ella lo abrasa o lo toma de lo toma de la mano para que le siga el paso cuando van a la escuela y no capa clase).

Lan: pero que te parece mañana después de clase? - le dice con un pequeño rubor de la pena por que sabe que ella va a decir

Meylu: no, mañana tengo clase de piano... pero podría ser el próximo domingo? - diciendo lo ultimo con la esperanza de que pudiera pasar, por que sabe que el Domingo es el día mas pesado para un Netsarvior

Lan: esta bien solo debo hablar con Chaud, para negociar mi día de descanso... - y se pone a pensar por un minuto y dise:

Lan: mañana te confirmo, okay?

Meylu: esta bien - le dice con mas confianza y luego dice - pero ahora dime... !COMO ASI QUE UN CRIMINAL PELIGROSO¡, voy contigo

Lan: !QUEEEEEEEE¡ !CLARO QUE NO¡ - le dice a Meylu con un gran sobresalto - no tu te vas a tu casa y haces lo que sea que hagan las niñas, mientras yo hago mi trabajo

Meylu: tu estas loco si crees que te voy a dejar ir solo a una misión que involucra a un criminal muy peligroso - le dice mientras que le voltea la cara y sonríe pícaramente

Lan: primero no dije que fuera muy peligroso y segundo llevo un comunicador, un Syncrochip y mi paralizador eléctrico... Así que por favor vete... de... a...qui

Meylu abraso el braso de Lan y lo aprieto de tal forma que Lan no se pudiera soltar y enredo sus dedos con los dedos de Lan y dijo:

Meylu: HMFP, si como no, ni creas que te voy a dejar ir...- acto seguido recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Lan y se puso roja al igual que el y siguieron caminando hasta la entrada del muelle donde se iba a ver con su contacto.

**Mientras Lan y Meylu discutían Roll y Megaman tenían su propia discusión en el PET de Megaman:**

Roll: hola mega

Megaman: hola roll

Roll: Mega, adonde van?

Megaman: vamos a ver a alguien que nos cito, para que fuéramos a el muelle 14

Roll: ha... bueno... yo... es que mañana van a estrenar una nueva película en el Net cine y quería saber si tu quisieras ir a verla conmigo- al decir esto se pone roja por que le da un poco vergüenza y miedo que la rechacé, pero Megaman dice - me encantaría pero mañana tengo que eliminar los virus de la casa y algunos archivos inservibles de mi PET y ademas tengo que entrenar...-

Megaman: cambiando de tema... por que vinieron al cuartel?

Roll: bueno... como te explico?... Meylu quiere invitar a Lan a una cita

Megaman: ¡enserio! - dice con tono de sorpresa - nunca me hubiera imaginado que Meylu sentía algo por Lan

Roll: ¡como que no te lo hubieras imaginado si ella a cada rato le demuestra sus sentimientos por el! - y por el grito Megaman cae a el piso por el miedo que Roll le dio en ese momento, mientras que a ella le voltea la cara

Megaman: Roll, cálmate los hombres somos insensibles y se tiene que ser directo con nosotros. Las únicas señales que recibimos de sentimientos son de alegría, tristeza y enojo...- después de oír eso Roll lo mira con disgusto y el lo nota y dice:

Megaman: Roll, por favor deja de mirarme de esa manera tan fría y vacía - y con valor y descaro pero sin ninguna intención negra y ningún conocimiento de los sentimientos de Roll hacia el; le dice - por que no puedes calmarte y relajarte, como Meddy - al oír eso a Roll le sale un aura roja alrededor de ella y su mirada fría se convierte en una mira de odio profundo (como la mirada de Bass) al notar eso Megaman se dio cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo e intento remediándolo diciendo:

Megaman: cálmate Roll, he escuchado que cuando una mujer se enoja las arrugas empiezan a salir

Pero lo único que consigue con eso es que Roll saque su Roll Arrow y empiece a perseguir a Megaman por todo el PET. Entonces Megaman en un intento desesperado por calmarla, le dice antes que lo suprimiera.

Megaman: bueno entonces Roll vamos a ir mañana al estreno de la película?

Al oír eso Roll dispersa su Roll Arrow y el aura roja desaparece y Roll se tira sobre Megaman de tal forma lo abrasa para no dejarlo ir y dice:

Roll: pensé que mañana estarías ocupado todo el día y que no podías ir... - le dice mientras se recuesta en el pecho de Megaman, lo cual la pone roja como un tomate y Megaman apenas se ruboriza

Megaman: bueno puedo sacar un tiempo - y luego piensa - "bueno ahora como le explicare a mama que tengo que salir con Roll para que ella no me suprima"

Eran las 3:50 Lan por primera vez iba a llegar temprano pero se acuerda que le dijeron que tenia que ir solo y le dice a Meylu:

Lan: Meylu por favor espera me aquí y si ves algo sospechoso llama a Mejin-san... - pero ella no lo suelta - Meylu tengo que hacer esto SOLO

Entonces Meylu levanta su cabeza del hombro de Lan, y lo mira con una cara de cachorro, la cual Lan mira fija mente y dise:

Lan: Meylu, no intentes usar la cara de cachorro conmigo por que nada le gana a la cara de Trill

Al oír eso Meylu se frustra y lo suelta y el estando libre corre por que esa pequeña discusión lo retraso mucho. Lan llega al muelle 14 a la hora dicha, entra y ve a un hombre alto vestido de un abrigo camuflado de color beige, pantalón negro, zapatos negros, pelo largo y camisa ocre (si se han visto el anime sabrán de quien hablo) y el empieza a hablar:

Baryl: hola Lan, Hace tiempo que no nos vemos - dice mientras se acerca a el y saca sus manos de los bolsillos

Lan: Baryl-san - cuando lo ve queda sorprendido por que creyó que no lo volvería a ver después de que se sacrifico para salvar la tierra ( Megaman NT Warrior Stream capitulo final) - tu fuiste el que me contacto para que viniera?

Baryl: si, fui yo - y saco de su bolsillo una carta la cual entrego a Lan - Lan, quiero que entregues esta carta al comisario Kifune, y le digas que " Baryl-san volvió a este tiempo y que perdonen las amenazas pero era la única forma de que me dejaran ir", pero tienes que decir lo como yo te dije el te tendrá que escribir una carta y mañana tendrás que traer me la para que empiece con lo que dice esa carta

Lan: si Baryl-san, lo haré tal como usted diga... bueno esta empezando a anochecer y me están esperando asi que nos vemos mañana

Baryl: esta bien recuerda lo que te dije.

* * *

><p><strong>QUE HARA LAN? QUE DISE LA CARTA? QUE HARA EL COMISARIO KIFUNE?<strong>

**ESO LO VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HASTA LUEGO.**


	2. Capitulo 2: La carta

**Este es el segundo capitulo de esta serie que espero que dure por lo menos de 10 - 15.**

**Como siempre comenten lo que les gusto y lo que no les gusto y que quisiera pasara luego.**

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior:<p>

Baryl: hola Lan...

Lan: Baryl-san ...

Baryl: entrega esta carta al comisario Kifune, en muy importante

* * *

><p>Hoy veremos: La Carta<p>

Meylu: Lan tardaste Porque del tanto?

Lan: lo siento pero no puedo decir te... me acompañas?

Meylu asintió y tomaron un taxi hacia el cuartel de la Netpolice, cuando llegaron Lan se bajo y le dijo a Meylu que se quedara hay mientras el volvía, ya adentro se encontró con sus compañeros los cuales le exigieron una explicación por la tardanza, ( ya eran las 8:00pm) y el les contesto:

Lan: lo siento pero solo puedo hablar le de esto al comisario Kifune.

Chaud: como así? - diciendo todo con enojo por que se sintio ofendido por la respuesta de Lan - yo soy tu superior, tu debes darme explicaciones a mi sobre todo y ...- pero es interrumpido por Lan

Lan: Chaud por mas superior que seas a mi, tu no me mandas en esta misión - pero luego dice- si aplicara un 5% de mi a este empleo tu serias mi secretario

Luego de oír eso Chaud le dice - ja, si como si eso pudiera pasar.

Lan decidió ignorar lo y siguir caminando hacia la oficina del comisario Kifune y proceder a decirle lo que paso a las 4:00pm y le entrego la carta al comisario, el cual dijo:

Kifune: que da te aquí un momento Lan - luego leyó parte de la carta y dijo - llama a Chaud, Raika y Manabe... ¡PERO PARA HOY!- diciendo lo con un tono de angustia por lo que había leído. Acto seguido Lan fue corriendo hacia la salida para evitar que Chaud y Raika se fueran; y llego justo a tiempo para antes de que se fueran en la limusina de Chaud.

Lan: !HEEEEEEYYYYYY¡ !ESPEREN NO SE VAYAN¡ - Chaud alcanzo a oír los gritos de Lan y detuvo al chofer para que no encendiera la limusina.

Chaud: que pasa por que tan agitado - viendo a Lan casi que se desmayaba del cansancio de correr solo hasta la salida del edificio y los escalones que conducen a la acera ( ya que correr no es el fuerte de Lan).

Lan: el...comisario..nos..necesita..hahahaha - hablando entrecortado por la falta de aire que sufrió en ese momento. Entonces Raika dijo:

Raika: Espero que sea importante para que me hagas devolverme

Lan: vayan adelantándose, ahora los alcanzó - y se dirige al taxi donde lo espera Meylu, paga la cuenta y le pide que llave a Meylu a ADCD Town, a lo cual ella le dice:

Meylu: Lan tu no vienes?

Lan: no, nos acaban de llamar a todos... parece que es algo muy importante - luego sale del taxi y le dirige la palabra otra vez - dile a mis padres que hoy no llego a casa por razones de seguridad nacional, okay? - se despide de ella y el taxi se va y el entra al cuartel de los Netsarviors.

Ya estando todos reunidos en la oficina del comisario Kifune.

El les dise - los he llamado a todos aquí por que tenemos que citar a una reunión de defensa global a los directores de las agencias de seguridad de: ELECTOPIA, NETOPIA, NETFRICA, SHARO, YUMLAND, CHOINA, CREAMLAND, SWAPOPOLIS y NACION Z; por que si lo que dise esta carta es cierto tendremos que estar muy bien preparados.

Lan: pero, que es lo que dise la carta? - preguntando con mucha intriga ya que no había escuchado que se necesitará tanta acción contra un genio del mal, como Dr. Wily o Dr. Regal, así que pensó que seria algo muy grande.

Kifune: la carta dice:

se esta preparando para dar su golpe final a los humanos.

El tiempo es muy limitado, en un año el regresara, con los poderes de las criaturas mas fuertes de la Net.

Tengo que preparar al mejor de los Miembros de la Marca de Duo para que pueda ayudarme a vencerlo.

Mañana, lunes devén de enviarme una lista de los que van a entrenar conmigo a las 4:00pm.

A: Baryl, Invencible electricidad

Después de leer la carta en voz alta, miro a Lan, al igual Que Chaud y Raika.

Kifune: Lan, esta carta es cierta?

Lan: si señor, Baryl- san me la entrego en persona, lo vi con mis propios ojos

Chaud: pero como? si el volvió 20 años en el tiempo después de luchar con Duo, y luego murió (MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR STREAM EPISODIO 8)

Raika: cierto, como es posible que el pudiera viajar en el tiempo, la tecnología del pasado no era tan avanzada?

Lan: si es cierto, recordemos que el utilizo el proyecto Spectrum para convertirse en datos y poder viajar a nuestro presente usando la ayuda del TIME SERVER.

Kifune: esta bien, Lan ya contactaste con las agencias que te di?

Lan: si señor ya están el linea - y se abre una gran pantalla de hologramas con los directores de las agencias se seguridad nacional de todos los países antes mencionados.

Kifune: buenas noches - diciendo con una serenidad fingida a todos los directores mientras les envía la carta, a lo cual des pues de leer eso dice uno:

Director Netopia: que se supone que es esto? - dice muy inconforme después de leer la carta.

Lan: según esta carta va a volver y necesitamos de los Marcados por Duo, para que el coronel Baryl, nos entrene para afrontar esta nueva amenaza

Directos de NetFrica: pero Baryl no estaba muerto?

Kifune: no, el no esta muerto por que el ha viajado en el tiempo para entrenar a su sucesor

Director de Electopia: lo que quiere decir es que debemos confiar en alguien que ha visto el futuro y que se supone que esta muerto?

Kifune: y

Lan entonces ve que esta discusión va a ser muy larga y que no puede colaborar en mucho recoge su PET y su chaleco y les dice a todos: me tengo que ir buenas noches a todos - pero el comisario Kifune le dise - no Lan tu tendras que quedar ya que no seria justo ante tus compañeros - Pero Lan pone una cara de extrañeza y se sienta en el sofá. Han pasado 3 horas y todos siguen hablando menos Lan que conecto a Megaman para que se fuera a casa y descansara mas comodamente. Son ya las 4:00am y nadie ha dormido todos están cansados y le dan la palabra a Lan pero se lo encuentran sentado en el sofá y durmiendo, lo despiertan y el dise - basando me en lo que ustedes estuvieron diciendo mientras yo descansaba, he llegado a una conclusión - a lo cual se para del sofá con mucha energía y dice mientras camina por toda la oficina - si envían a todos los miembros de la Marca de Duo la prensa sospechara ya que algunos son figuras públicas, pero si enviamos a los menos publicitarios no podremos vencer a ya que ellos tienen vidas normales y la experiencia de pelear con Duo fue una experiencia fugas, entonces para que podamos vencer a tienen que enviarnos a nosotros por que no somos figuras publicas, pero tenemos la suficiente experiencia para poder ganar le a ... eso es envienos al entrenamiento, yo hablare con Baryl-san para empezar en dos semanas - después el se acuesta en otro sofá ya que Chaud y Raika se durmieron en el que el estaba.

Y ante esa deducción que dio Lan, los Directores y el comisario Kifune asintieron y escribieron la lista y la sellaron con los sellos oficiales de aquellas agencias y por ultimo se fueron a dormir.

* * *

><p>Ya eran las 6:00 de la mañana y Megaman se había levantado para empezar a eliminar los virus de la casa y estar libre antes de ir con Roll a ver la película que ella dijo que se iba a estrenar y accedió para calmarla ya que el la comparo con Meddy.<p>

Lan llego a su casa después de que le dieran la orden de ir a dormir para poder asistir a la escuela y seguir sien do transparente ante la gente.

Lan: hola Mega

Megaman: donde estuviste anoche? - le pregunta mientras elimina los virus de los circuitos eléctricos de la casa - nuestros padres estuvieron esperando te toda la noche

Lan: perdón, me salió un asunto en el cuartel... en dos semanas nos vamos de viaje - le dice mientras entra al baño para alistarse e ir a la escuela.

Megaman: como así?.. y porque?

Lan: si, nos vamos de viaje de entrenamiento pero nadie puede saberlo, y por que va a atacar.

Megaman: haaaaaaa, ya veo - dice con la seguridad de que les va a ir bien.

En ese momento Lan sale del baño, ya listo para ir a la escuela, y Megaman ya había limpiado la mitad de la casa, ya solo le faltaba la cocina y las habitaciones.

Lan: Mega dile a mama cuando termines que te conecte a la internet para que para que bayas a la escuela y me ayudes - le dice mientras teclea en la computadora y descarga un chip unos archivos y lo guarda (junto con otros que tiene) dentro de un sobre en el cual escribe - Para: Meylu De: Lan - y mete una carta en el sobre y la esconde encima de su librería.

Y escuchan que alguien toca la bocina de un carro - Me pregunto quien será - dijo Lan al oír al auto.

* * *

><p><strong>Quien o quienes tocaron la bocina del carro? como actuara Meylu al ver a esa o esas persona?<strong>

**Estas preguntas se responderán en el proximó capitulo**

**Perdonen si actualizo el mismo capitulo varias veces, es que se me hace muy dificil escribir lo todo de una vez por que no me alcanza el tiempo.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Conflicto de celos: Parte 1

**les recuerdo que actualizo barias veces el mismo capitulo hasta llegar al final.**

**Comenten que les gusto o que no les gusto y como mejorar.**

* * *

><p>Ya eran las 6:00am y desde una limusina empezaron a tocar la bocina.<p>

Lan: quien sera? y a esta hora? - dijo mientras terminaba de desayunar.

Lan sale a ver y para su sorpresa es - Princesa Pride de Creamland - grito por la sorpresa de verla en Electopia, ella le dio una bella sonrisa y le dijo:

Pride: hola Lan - lo tomo de la mano y le empezó a decir - ya se lo del entrenamiento, nada se nos escapa a las mujeres - le decía mientras lo jalaba hacia la limusina, entonces Lan se despidió de Megaman y entro en la limusina y para otra sorpresa se encontró con Jasmine y Shuko, las cuales no se estaban peleando y ademas andaban juntas y con Pride.

Lan: Jasmine? Shuko? Pride? como es posible que estén juntas sin intentar matarse entre si?

Jasmine: Lan sabemos lo del entrenamiento, por que nos contactaron durante la conferencia pero fuimos las únicas en contestar

Shuko: pero no te dejaremos solo y si la uníca forma de tenerte es conpartiendo cada momento que tengas antes de irte a entrenar, así sera

Pride: eso es lo que pasa, entiendes?

Lan: siguieron hablando, y Pride mando al chofer a dar un paseo antes de ir a la escuela (ya eran las 6:30am). En ese momento Meylu fue a recoger a Lan y llamo a la puerta.

Meylu: buenos dias Sra. Hikari, Lan ya esta listo?

Sra. Hikari: Lan? el no a llegado... - dise con un tono de desesperación, y luego agrego - fui a ver si estaba dormido, pero su cama seguía igual que ayer... "suspiro" estoy muy preocupada por el.

En ese momento aparece Megaman.

Megaman: buenos días mama, buenos días Meylu, mama ya termine de eliminar los virus de la casa; voy ala escuela a despertar a Lan.

!Lan esta en la escuela y se fue solo?¡ - gritaron al tiempo las dos mujeres - si el se fue a la escuela, pero vinieron por el - quien vino por el? - dijeron las dos mujeres mientras Roll observaba todo con la sorpresa de que Meylu y la Sra. Hikari se comportarán de esa manera tan protectora con Lan - no sabría decirles, yo estaba muy ocupado con los virus... bueno ya me voy nos vemos allá... a por cierto el llego como a las 6:00am; estuvo en el cuartel en una reunión al parecer era muy importante - y Megaman se conecto a la Net y se fue a la escuela; Meylu también se fue a la escuela corriendo por que llegaba muy tarde, y en el camino se encontró con Dex, el cual también estaba corriendo para no llegar tarde. cuando llegaron a la escuela se toparon con una limusina que estaba parqueada frente a la escuela, y para su sorpresa, de la limusina salió Lan el cual estaba riendo y diciendo:

Lan: bueno nos vemos, que voy a llegar tarde - se despidió y de la limusina salieron Pride, Shuko y Jasmine; las cuales lo abrasaron por donde pudieron y empezaron a darle besos a lo largo de toda la cara lo cual hizo que a Meylu le hirviera la sangre y le saliera humo por las orejas y en un ataque de celos empujo a Shuko, jalo a Jasmine y golpeo a Pride y a Lan ( el cual ya se había desmayado por los abrazos y besos de Pride, Shuko y Jasmine, los cuales muchos de ellos tocaron sus labios), lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastró literalmente hacia el interior de la escuela y le tiro agua para que reaccionara.

Lan: cof cof cof, hola Meylu - al ver el aura roja que estaba alrededor de ella Lan se percato que ella estaba enojada y le hizo la pregunta mas escupida que pensó - estas enojada? por que?

Meylu: !que hacías en la limusina con ellas?¡

Lan: nada, solo somos amigos, no es nada para preocuparse - le decía mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio, y Meylu le hizo una cara de inconformidad con la respuesta que el le dio.

En ese momento llego la Sra. Mari y pidio que todos se acomodaran en sus puestos y guardaran silencio mientras da va un anuncio:

Sra. Mari: hoy recibiremos a 3 nuevas estudiantes, ellas son Jasmine, Shuko y Pride (no me se los apellidos de ellas y los estuve buscando y no los encontre).

Al verlas Lan casi se desmaya otra ves y Meylu estaba que se moria del enojo, por que fueran a estar cada ves mas cerca de Lan.

!LAN¡ - gritaron la 3 chicas a lo cual el salió de su transe

Lan: aaaaaa «no puede ser» dijo en un susurro para que no lo escucharan

Sra. Mari: bueno como ya se conocen con Lan se sentaran a su lado - eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso; Meylu se había puesto tan enojada que se hizo notar por todos y Lan sabia que ella estaba muy enojada entoncese dijo:

Lan: Sra. Mari por que no las sienta al lado de Tory, Dex y Yai?

Pride: porque no quieres que estemos al lado tuyo?

Lan: bueno es por que no quiero que Meylu se des controle como en el campamento de entrenamiento de hace un año.

**Flashback:**

Todos los marcados por Duo habían ido a una isla a entrenar para poder vencer a , pero eso parecía mas unas vacaciones que un campamento de entrenamiento; en ese "campamento" se encontraban también Shuko, Jasmin y Pride, las cuales las cuales pasaban mucho tiempo con Lan, lo cual hiso que Meylu se molestara.

Lan estaba viendo las Netbattles cuando sintió que las mismas cuatro chicas se acercaban mas a el. Lo cual le empezó a molestar, por que no podia concentrarse y entre mas se acercaban mas encapsulado se encontraba, entonces Chaud dijo:

Chaud: bueno, quien quiere enfrentarme e una Netbattle? - a lo cual Lan para escapar de su encarselamiento dijo:

Lan: yo lo hare

Entonses fue a la mesa de Netbattles y empezaron con la batalla.

Lan: battle chip in mega buster download - entonces el brazo derecho de Megaman empezó a recoger una gran cantidad de energía para ser disparada hacia Protoman.

Protoman: que le pasa a tu operador? - pregunto por que sabia que Lan nunca sacaría un chip tan debil para pelear contra el y Chaud, amenos que quisiera que esa batalla continuara.

Megaman: lo siento pero no puedo decirte.

Lan: battle chips in flame, aqua, elect y bamboo swords download Program Advanced Element Sword- dijo como si le importara mejorar la habilidad con las espadas de Megaman.

Entonces en las manos de Megaman se formó una espada de energía de los colores de las espadas que la formaron.

"Primer ataque: bamboo sword" - gritaron Lan y Megaman, mientras todos miraban asombrados esa nueva «Element Sword»

Megaman le dio la primera estocada a Protoman (el cual apenas había logrado tomar una «Zeta Sword»), el cual su piel se convirtió en madera y no importaba que la hubiera bloqueado.

"Segundo ataque: flame sword" gritaron Lan y Megaman otra vez, mientras los asistentes incluyendo a Chaud se quedaron con la boca abierta del asombro de ver que esa «Element Sword» seguía en las manos de Megaman y que ademas se podia usar para convertir a los Netnavis en el primer elemento que se dijera.

Megaman otra vez le dio una estocada a Protoman pero esa fue por la espalda y provoco que su piel de madera se incendiará y cayera al piso por el daño tan severo.

Chaud: Protoman login... - pero fue interrumpido por su Netnavi.

Protoman: déjame Chaud-sama puedo con el igual que en el Grand Prix N1 solo mándame en lo que soy bueno - dijo con mucha convicción de que podía ganar esta.

Chaud: battle chips in ciber, wide y long swords download Program Advanced Beta Sword - y en las manos de Protoman se formo una espada de mucho poderla cual lanzó hacia Megaman.

Lan: battle chip in area steel download - y el chip tubo efecto en Megaman, lo cual sorprendió a todos por que la energía de los chips que se insertan durante un Program Advanced tiende a anularlo o a ser absorbida por el Program Advanced.

"Tercer ataque: aqua sword"- gritaron de nuevo, y los presentes seguían boquiabiertos por esa habilidad que no habia sido entrenada ni vista en Megaman.

Pero el mencionado esta vez no le dio una estocada sino que mas bien la alzo (lo cual produjo que cayera agua), la bajo rapidamente (al hacer esto salió una gran ráfaga de agua) y la clavo en la arena (esto provoco que de bajo de Protoman apareciera un géiser el cual lo termino de empapar y también casi lo ahoga.

"Ultimo ataque: elec sword" - gritaron Lan y Megaman.

A lo cual Megaman alzo su espada y con lo ultimo de la energía que quedaba en ella lanzo un rayo al agua que rodeaba a Protoman el cual estaba tosiendo, y respirando con dificultad, y cuando lo atacaron con el rayo quedo como una palomita de maíz explotada. y Chaud tubo que hacer login out.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y pasmados por el asombro por lo que Lan aprovecho para salir de hay pero Meylu reacciono el sentir a Lan pasar al lado de ella, por lo cual ella lo siguió.

Ya había pasado 1 hora y media desde que el salió de la cabaña y ella seguía detrás de el sin que el lo supiera, entonces:

Megaman: Lan ya deberíamos volver a la cabaña, ya es demasiado tarde

Lan: esta bien

Entonces volteo hacia su derecha yendo hacia la playa hay se encontró con Pride la cual estaba mirando las estrellas:

Pride: hola Lan, quieres sentarte a ver las estrellas?

Lan: bueno -luego de eso Lan se sentó al lado de Pride y se puso a buscar constelaciones y a ver al cometa de Duo, al ver que el estaba muy emocionado al ver las estrellas, ella se fue acercado cada vez mas a Lan, hasta que se le subió en las piernas de el y se recosto en su pecho. Lan empezó a reaccionar después de que Pride lo rodeo con sus brazos los cuales paso por detrás del cuello de Lan.

* * *

><p><strong>Que hará Meylu? como terminara (mi versión) el campamento de entrenamiento? como <strong>**estará sufriendo Megaman en el ciber-mundo? igual, menos o mas que su hermano (según el juego Yuichiro creo a Megaman con el ADN del hermano gemelo de Lan el cual murió cuando nació)?**

**Averigüe lo en los ****próximos capítulos.**

* * *

><p><em>La cita de Megaman y Roll, la pienso hacer después del <em>_próximo capitulo, y la de Lan y Meylu, para dentro de 2 semanas._

_Perdón es que pienso que seria mejor y menos estresante para mi hacer solo 2 capítulos a la semana._

_Nuevos horarios: miércoles y domingos._

_hasta la próxima_


	4. Capitulo 4: Conflicto de celos: Parte2

**Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de "conflicto de celos"**

**Me acabo de dar cuenta que ya estoy escribiendo dos capítulos a la semana por lo tanto voy a limitarme a uno a la semana lo ciento pero me es mas cómodo.**

* * *

><p>Después que Lan entrara en razón se avergonzó tanto que la cara se le puso tan roja que hasta Meylu lo notó, pero lo mal interpreto y se enojo tanto que se puso a llorar del enojo, para luego ver que Pride intento darle un beso en la mejilla a Lan mientras el miraba su PET para ver que hora era pero luego Lan se volteo mas la cara por que intentaba ver como sacar su PET del estuche por que le había puesto un seguro y luego dijo:<p>

Lan: Pride, ya se esta haciendo muy tarde, creo que deberíamos irnos - le dijo mientras ella se limpiaba la boca por que había besado el cabello de Lan, el cual se le hacia pegado en la boca.

Pride: esta bien, vamos - se paro y tomo la mano de Lan - he... tu adelanta te, no quiero volver a la cabaña para que Chaud se altere, tenemos que relajarnos, y el podría matarme, yo seguiré dando un paseo mientras el se duerme

Pride: bueno pero no llegues muy tarde - y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y ademas tomo una bandana que Lan le había regalado hace tiempo cuando se conocieron (Megaman NT Warrior EXE capitulo 39) y se la puso en donde siempre llevaba su corona, y le quito la bandana a Lan y se la puso junto con la otra, Lan se sintió fuera de lugar por que no sabia que era lo que pasaba hay, y Pride tomo su boina y se la puso a Lan diciendo.

Pride: con esto espero que entiendas que espero lo mejor para ti, y tu también esperas lo mejor para mi

Lan: haaaaa... que bien pensé que era otra cosa - dice con la mano rascando se la nuca

Entonces Pride se fue hacia la cabaña y lo dejo para que siguiera caminando. Meylu que había visto todo desde una distancia prudente, se calmo al ver que Lan había despedido a Pride, pero se volvió a enojar cuando ellos cambiaron de accesorios. Lan siguió caminando por la orilla de la playa hasta que se encontró con Shuko, la cual se le lanzo para abrasarlo y lo tumbo a la orilla.

Lan: Shuko, que haces por aqui? - pregunto como para hacer conversa.

Shuko: bueno, cuando saliste mientras todos estábamos pasmados por lo que hiciste en la Netbattle entonces salí a ver donde estabas y preguntarte: ¿como hiciste esa "Element Sword"?

Lan: bueno no lo se... solo lo intuí hehehehe - dice mientras el y Megaman se reían y se rascaban la nuca.

Shuko: oye Lan, acabo de darme cuenta de que en vez de tu pañuelo tienes una boina - dijo con cierta curiosidad de saber de quien era.

Lan: bueno es un símbolo de amistad que Pride me dio y yo le di mi pañuelo también como símbolo de amistad.

Siguieron hablando durante un buen tiempo, el cual Meylu estaba contabilizando y escuchando y decía para si.

Meylu: «ya pasaron mas de 30 minutos, el nunca ha hablado tanto tiempo conmigo; ha? que como así, el nunca hablo conmigo del trabajo, y menos de su tiempo, que estará tramando esa de Shuko?»

Entonces Meylu empezó a alimentar los celos hasta que fueron incontrolables y se le notaba a leguas, pero como Lan y Megaman son tan cabeza dura para los asuntos del corazón, no lo notaban, ellos solo veían una gran cólera.

Y Lan siguió hablando con Shuko durante un buen tiempo y también la despidió de la misma forma que Pride. y Lan se fue yendo por la orilla, entonces Shuko llego y se le acerco y le dio un beso muy cariñoso en la mejilla, algo que hizo que Meylu quisiera actuar, pero se resistió para ver que haría Lan.

Lan se volvió a despedir y siguió su camino. Al cabo de un rato el se encontró con Jasmine mientras iba por la playa; estuvieron charlando durante un buen rato y Meylu se relajo y empezó a sentir que Lan no quería nada con ellas, !PERO QUE?¡, Jasmine le pidió a Lan que cantara y el empezó a cantar: "Me Enamora" (la canción de Juanes). Eso ultimo hizo que Meylu volviera a tener una rabia incontrolable, entonces se fue la la cabaña dando pasos muy fuertes.

Después de eso Lan tomo de la mano a Jasmine y se la llevo a la cabaña, Meylu ya había llegado y como Roll también había visto que Megaman acompañaba con el coro y la pista a Lan mientras miraba a Meddy, ella también estaba muy furiosa y las dos pidieron una Netbattle, Chaud al oír eso dijo:

Chaud: yo me le mido

Meylu: ok

Empezó la Netbattle y las dos chicas por su rabia tan intensa cuando apenas comienza la pelea utiliza varios chips:

Meylu: battle chip in Giga Buster download - la mano de Roll se convierte en un potente cañón y que combinado con su perfecta puntería se vuelve el peor enemigo de Protoman, a lo cual dice:

Protoman: como es que tienes tan buen manejo de ese cañón tan raro?

Roll: Mega me ha estado enseñando por ratos ya que el si anda con una agenda ocupada y no se la pasa conectado 10 horas al día a una maquina para "entrenar", pero que al final no lo hace mas fuerte - dice con mucho enojo y con una aura roja a su alrededor (al igual que su operadora), y empieza a correr hacia Protoman mientras le disparaba y al llegar le dio un golpe con el tacón de su bota en la cara lo cual hace que Protoman se ponga serio y dice:

Protoman: bueno dejémonos de juegos - dice mientras se pone muy rudo.

Chaud: bueno, probemos el Program Advanced de Lan

Meylu: no, no lo creo - diciendo con una sonrisa macabra (tipo Jigsaw, combinado con en la vida real, solo imaginen se lo, seria horrible).

Meylu: battle chips in canon, canon L2, canon L3 download, Program Advanced "Giga Canon L3" - y en los brasos de Roll se forma un cañón de gran poder que dispara hacia Protoman.

Chaud: battle chips in ciber flame, aqua, elect, bamboo swords Program Advanced "Element Sword" - dice mientras Meylu inserta los chips de su Program Advanced, y también lo lanza hacia Roll.

Lan y Jasmine van llegando a la cabaña cuando divisan una luz intensa proveniente de la cabaña, y al verla instintivamente Lan sale a correr hacia alla. Y al llegar:

Lan: que fue es... - para al ver que todos están inmovilizando a Meylu - Meylu?... ¡Chaud! intentaste hacer mi "Element Sword"? - dice mientras unta un valeriana en un trapo ligeramente mojado (la valeriana para que Meylu respire un poco y se duerma, y la pregunta por que vio a Protoman convertido en estatua por no saber utilizar ese Program Advanced)

Chaud: si, y ahora que hago? - pregunto con mucha desesperación.

Lan: Mega encarga te - le dise mientras lo conecta a la arena.

Meylu: y ahora el golpe final - diciendo todo con cara de maniática - battle chips in step sword, hero sword, step cross Program Advanced "Evil Cutter" - Roll empieza a correr hacia la estatua de Protoman, pero en ese momento aparece Megaman y le da un disparo en el simboló de su pecho lo cual la deja totalmente exhausta y la pone a dormir después de hacerse login out.

Mientras que eso pasaba todos inmovilizaban a Meylu, y Lan con la intención de que se calmara le puso el trapo con valeriana en la boca para que se calmara.

Lan: Meylu calma te, no hay por que alterarse - le dice mientras que ella se sacude y intenta liberarse, luego le quita el trapo para que ella respire.

Meylu: cof cof cof ... - ella se pone a respirar mas calmada mente y vuelve a poner resistencia - !LAN, LAN, LAN, LAN‚i -dice gritando a lo cual Lan le pone otra vez el trapo en la boca y nariz, hasta que se durmió por toda la valeriana que aspiro.

Laika: Lan, como sabias que esto serviría?, un momento esa es la boina de la Princesa Pride?! - dice con notable sobresalto

Lan: si es la boina de Pride

**Fin Flashback**

Sra. Mary: Cierto tienes razón.

Y la Sra. Mary mando a Pride al lado de Dex, a Jasmine al lado de Tory y a Shuko al lado de Yai - y se puso a dar la clase.

**Mientras todo eso pasaba en el "Mundo Real".**

**En el ciber-mundo:**

Megaman acababa de llegar a la escuela y se acomodo en su puesto (esto es un fic así que todo puede pasar) y poco a poco fueron llegando los navis de los estudiantes, mientras el leía "Las Mil y Una Noches" (si no lo han leído lean lo es muy bueno), los navis se sorprendieron al ver a Megaman tan temprano, cuando salieron de su impresión, empezaron a hablar de las ultimas movilizaciones y cambios que han ávido en la red desde ase unos días, todos pensaban que Megaman tenia algo que ver pero e se hacia que no era con el; Megaman siguió leyendo su libro y comiendo una ciber - donut cuando de repente.

Aquagirl: hola, tu debes ser Megaman - dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Megaman grito por el susto que le dio y dijo - hola, si ese soy yo - dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se levantaba del piso - y... tu eres?

Aquagirl: yo soy Aquagirl, la Netnavi de Shuko - dijo con mucho orgullo.

Megaman: la navi de Shuko? pensé que ese era Aquaman - dijo confundido.

Aquagirl: bueno, es que uno de los hermanos de Shuko ya se graduó, y se consiguió un trabajo en una planta hidro - eléctrica, y le dijo a Aquaman que si quería ir y trabajar con el, y acepto, y para no dejarla sola el otro hermano me hizo y me regalo a Shuko

Megaman: me alegro mucho por el - dijo con tristeza.

Royal: hola, yo soy Royal la navi de Pride, tu debes ser Megaman

Megaman: como es que me conocen? un momento, la navi de Pride? que paso con Knightman?

Aquagirl: como así que como te conocemos, apareces en la lista de los Netnavis mas fuetes, guapos y habiles de las revistas de "The Net Life" y ademas eres soltero, que chica no estaría enamorada de ti - diciendo lo ultimo con una mirada coqueta como intentando decir «Oye estoy disponible, por que no tevulves mi novio?» pero como Megaman es un cabeza dura para esto no lo entiende, es mas se siente incomodo.

Royal: es cierto eres muy guapo, cambiando de tema. Knightman es un proyecto antivirus de Creamland, por lo tanto no puede salir de allá y menos ser utilizado como un Netnavi personal.

Megaman: aaaaaa, ya entiendo - en ese momento llega Meddy y se abalanza sobre el, lo abrasa, lo tumba y dice.

Meddy: !Mega¡ que bueno es volver a verte - al ver esto las otras 2 chicas se ponen ligeramente celosas.

Megaman: ho...la Meddy - dice mientras es asfixiado.

En ese momento llega Roll (para completar el sufrimiento de Megaman), y toma del cabello a Meddy y la lanza lejos de Megaman.

Roll: !Es que no puedes entender que Megaman no quiere estar cerca tuyo o que?¡

Roll: Mega estas bien? - le dice con una voz muy dulce mientras le ayuda a ponerse de pie.

Megaman: hola Roll, si... grasias - dice mientras toma aliento.

Meddy: !Como te atreves a alejarme de mi Mega¡

Roll: tu Mega? el es mío, el no quiere estar cerca tuyo

Royal y Aquagirl: su yo? el es soltero - dicen con ignorancia de lo que acaban de hacer.

Al oír eso Roll y Meddy se enojan con ellas, y Megaman tubo que sacarlas de ay para que no salieran heridas. Al ellas estar lejos de Roll y Meddy, estas se empiezan a pelear entre sí.

Entonces Megaman intenta intervenir pero la fuerza de esas chicas celosas es mayor que el, por lo cual le pide ayuda a Gutsman, Glide y Iceman.

* * *

><p><strong>Que plan tiene Megaman para acabar con esta pelea? que pasara en la cita de Megaman y Roll?<strong>

**Averigüen lo**** en el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

><p><em>Tu ve un pequeño problema fuera de la internet por eso subí este capitulo un poco<em> tarde.


	5. Capitulo 5: La cita

**Empezamos el 2015 con mucho entusiasmo he?**

**Bueno aquí tienen la cita que les prometí.**

**No soy bueno escribiendo romance pero espero que les guste, y que comenten que no les gusto.**

* * *

><p>Después de que Megaman sacara a Royal y a Aquagirl del "campo de batalla", se reuni con Iceman, Gutsman y Glyde para ver como paraban la pelea de Roll y Meddy.<p>

Royal: esos 3 se están demorando demasiado en hacer lago, mejor nosotras las paramos

Aquagirl: si mejor vallamos.

Pero cuando ellas (Roll y Meddy) las vieron se pusieron a atacarlas como si se trataran de Bass Cross Megaman contra Nebula Gray; y apenas se oye un fuerte grito.

"!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA¡" - y para sorpresa de Megaman, eran Royal y Aquagirl que estaban huyendo de Roll y Meddy.

Megaman: !no les dije que se quedaran donde las deje?¡ - les grito mientras las veía correr.

Megaman: chicos tendré que improvisar... !llamen a los administradores mientras calmo las cosas¡ - les decía mientras corría detrás de las chicas.

Después de un buen rato intentando alcanzar las, Roll y Meddy acorralaron a Royal y Aquagirl contra el borde de ese ciber-espacio.

Roll: !Roll Arrow¡ - grito mientras reunía una gran cantidad de energía en su brazo.

Meddy: !Meddy Capsule¡ - grito mientras que hacia lo mismo que Roll, y ambas lanzaron sus ataques.

Megaman: !Buster¡ - grito mientras les disparo a los ataques de las chicas.

Luego a una velocidad increíble e imperceptible se puso detrás de ellas y les susurro las oído es por su bien; y las tomo de las muñecas y las puso en la espalda de cada una y poder tomar las de la cabeza (pero solo con los dedos y no les hizo fuerza) y dejarlas sin energía, por lo cual se cayeron y quedaron inconscientes. poco después llegaron los administradores pero solo encontraron a las dos chicas inconscientes, por que Megaman se llevo a Royal y Aquagirl de hay.

Royal: esa es una habilidad propia?

Megaman: no, no lo es

Aquagirl: entonces, como la obtuviste?

Megaman: eeeeehhhheehehehe - dijo muy nervioso y dubitativo por que no sabia que decir; pero como si fuera una bendición ya se habían acabado las clases y Lan lo desconecto. Dejando a las otras esperando una respuesta.

**3:45pm**

**Casa de Meylu**

Meylu: Roll estas bien?

Roll: si... solo estoy un poco mareada

Meylu: un poco? parecieras que estas borracha

Roll: !claro que no¡ - dijo mientras sacaba un estante del piso.

Meylu: y eso que es?

Roll: esto...bueno..es que..jejeje haaaaa, tengo una cita con Mega hoy - dijo un poco cabizbaja.

Meylu: !enserio?¡ hay que lindo...¿?, pero porque están tan triste? - pregunto al ver a su navi un poco deprimido.

Roll: bueno - dijo como si fuera un deber decir le - es que hoy me comporte como una estúpida (escribí esta porque no me parece bien que escriba la otra palabra).

Meylu: y eso por que?

Roll: me puse muy celosa al ver a Meddy y a otras dos chicas abrasando a Megaman - dijo mientras buscaba un paquete de personalización en su estante.

Meylu: no te preocupes por eso que no hay necesidad de encelarse, digo ustedes ni siquiera son novios - dijo con una cara en la que retenía una risa con la mano.

Rol: mira quien habla - dijo un una cara de " y eso lo dices tu?" - recuerda el campamento de entrenamiento (capitulo 3 y 4)

Meylu: cof cof , bueno, volviendo al tema principal. Ya pensaste en que vas a llevar? - diciendo para evitar hablar de ella.

Roll: si ya se que llevar pero no lo encuentro - dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo con mucho disgusto y ansiedad - y ademas Mega va a llegar en cualquier momento

Meylu: y cual es? - dijo para poder ayudar a su navi para que tuviera una gran cita.

Roll: si es el AHX-5245 con toques celestes y anaranjados.

Meylu: haaaaa ese esta en el otro estante

Meylu: y, ya pensaste en que le vas a decir?

Roll: a que te refieres?

Meylu: si que como le piensas a decir que si quiere ser _tu novio_ - dijo con una sonrisa .

Roll apenas a escuchar "_tu novio_" se puso roja: Me - Meylu no digas eso, ni siquiera he podido asimilar que el haya aplazado sus compromisos para tener una cita conmigo

Meylu: bueno, si tu lo dices

Meylu suspiro y pensó «ojalá Lan pudiera aplazar también sus compromisos para tener una cita conmigo»

Y mientras Roll se ponía su traje aparece Megaman con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa

Megaman: hola Roll, ya nos vamos? - y al abrir los ojos - wooooooaaaaaaaaa, Roll, estas preciosa - dijo al ver la, y pensó «parece un ángel» (imaginen se lo que lleva. es que no soy bueno escogiendo ropa)

Roll: enserio? gracias - a lo cual lo tomo del brazo - bueno vámonos que no quiero llegar tarde

Megaman: claro, a casi se me olvida... aquí tienes, lo manda Lan - le dijo a Meylu, lo cual la sorprendió mucho.

Meylu: ah?, gracias, por cierto Mega, no quiero que lleguen mas tarde de las 10:00pm, ok?

Roll: ¡Meylu! - dijo con enojo por que a pesar de que es su operador sentía que ella no tenia el derecho de decidir por ella lo que durara una cita que no era de ella (Meylu).

Megaman: descuida Meylu, ni que fuéramos a ver una saga de películas

A lo cual los navis se fueron a su cita dejando a Meylu sola leyendo la carta de Lan (aquí la historia se divide en el próximo capitulo veremos lo que pasa con Meylu).

**Ya en Netcity.**

Megaman: Roll, ahora me puedes decir cual es la película que vamos a ver? - dijo al ver que Roll sonreía de forma cariñosa.

Roll: nop, cuando lleguemos sabrás cual es - dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Megaman al ver la expresión de Roll, se empezó a preocupar por el y su salud mental.

Al llegar al cine Roll, fue a comprar los boletos, y llamo a Megaman para que viniera.

Roll: Mega ven ya va a empezar

Megaman: ahora si me vas a decir, cual es la película?

Roll: claro, se llama "Las Tortugas Pueden Volar" (es una película de drama muy triste).

Al oír el nombre de la película pensó «esa película la vi cuando la rodaron, yo fui el director»; entraron a la sala en que iban a presentar la película, entonces empezaron con los infomerciales que aparecen antes de las películas.

Megaman: Roll, voy a comprar maíz pira (palomitas de maíz), quieres algo?

Roll: no, pero, nosotros no podemos comer nada

Megaman: a cierto tu programa no a sido actualizado, es que me instalaron una actualización que es exclusiva para los Netsarviors, el cual simula las necesidades del Net Operador del Netnavi que tenga esa actualización con el resultado de una sincronización mas grande

Roll: ya veo, bueno te espero para ver la peli

Y Megaman se fue corriendo a la ciber-tienda de Higsby por que es el punto de compra para Netsarviors mas cercano que hay al cine (15 cuadras)

Megaman llego fatigado: Numberman... tienes un "baño" que me prestes?

Numberman: claro, pero es solo para "clientes" - dijo con extrañeza

Megaman: bueno, entonces dame "2 paquetes de maíz pira grandes, 5 chocolates y 1 vaso de datos sabor naranja", y ahora si puedo usar el "baño"? - con una cara de "_tengo prisa rapido_".

Numberman: claro entra, ya te paso las cosas

Y después de entrar al baño y reclamar las cosas se fue corriendo para el cine.

Megaman: Roll, de que me perdí - susurro con mucha fatiga

Roll: de nada acaba de empezar

Megaman: que bien - y saco de su "bolsillo poco a poco lo compró y empezó a comer" y conforme avanzaba la película Roll lloraba mas y mas, al igual que todas las Netnavis presentes.

Mientras mas lloraba Roll, mas se acercaba a Megaman y el mas rojo se ponía al sentir a Roll tan cerca de el, ya que el en ese momento el sintió que no podía seguir viendo a Roll como "_una gran o mejor amiga_", sino que empezó a sentir algo diferente hacia ella (era en sentimiento cálido, acompañado de mucha alegría y mucha seguridad al sentirla cerca de el), lo cual hizo que el sin pensarlo dos veces el dejara de comer y pasara un brazo por detrás de ella y la abrasara, luego con la otra mano le limpió las lagrimas y la abrazo poniendo la mas cerca de el , de forma de que la cabeza de ella se posara en el pecho de el, cosa que sorprendió a Roll.

Para cuando termino la película Roll ya no estaba llorando y vio toda la película recostada en el pecho de Megaman, y para cuando salieron todos les decían tórtolos, por que ninguno de los dos dejaba de abrasar al otro.

Al salir del cine ya eran las 6:00pm, por lo cual Megaman ya iba a llevar a Roll a su PET.

Roll: oye Mega, me podrías acompañar?

Megaman: claro, pero a donde?

Roll: al parque

Pero a donde Roll realmente quería ir era a la playa, y lo consiguió al engañar a Megaman diciendo le que la acompañara a comprar unas revistas de moda que "solo se conseguían en la playa". Pero ahora había que buscar el "Quiosco Exclusivo" donde venden esas revistas.

**09:30pm**

Megaman: Roll, ya revisamos los quioscos de toda la playa, segura que esas revistas son de suma importancia para Meylu?

Roll: Mega, la verdad es que...la verdad es que... - dijo con tímidamente por que sabia que el estaba cansado y no quería que el se enojara, se dio vuelta por que no quería que el se diera cuenta de su vergüenza y luego de un rato Megaman dijo.

Megaman: eso de la revista y del quiosco era mentira? - dijo con mucha paciencia

Roll asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba la espalda a Megaman - si - dijo con mucha vergüenza

Megaman: entonces, para que me trajiste aquí?

Roll se dio vuelta rápidamente y se abalanzó sobre Megaman para poder abrasarlo y dijo mediante sollozos- yo lo siento, perdona me es que yo solo quería estar a solas contigo - mientras las lagrimas le salían para que Megaman no se enojara con ella.

Pero Megaman no sentía ni la mas pequeña pizca de enojo es mas la abrazo suavemente y puso la barbilla en la coronilla de la cabeza de Roll - ya... no llores mas... calma te - entonces deshizo el abrazo y la miro a los ojos y mientras le limpió las lagrimas dijo - ahora que esta mas calmada dime, porque me trajiste aquí?

Roll: bueno yo quería estar a solas contigo para poder decirte que yo... yo te... yo te amo - esa declaración tomo muy de sorpresa a Megaman, pero aparte de la sorpresa el sintió una gran alegría y alivio ya que sus ideas y sentimientos se aclararon, lo cual le dio la seguridad para empujarla hacia atrás y con un brazo la tomo en el aire de forma que quedara inquinada la miro fijamente a los ojos llorosos de Roll (la cual tenia una expresión de sorpresa por lo que hacia Megaman), y le dio un beso muy apasionado, el cual hizo que los dos tórtolos cerraran y pusieran sus ojos en blanco, y sintieron que habían fuegos artificiales explotando en el cielo de la Net y que estaban solos en el mundo y no les importaba si en realidad los miraban, nada los afecto durante ese momento.

Megaman termino el beso, la paró, la miró a los ojos y le dijo.

Megaman: yo también te amo, daría cualquier cosa, inclusive mis datos por estar a tu lado

Roll al escuchar eso se puso a llorar y lo abrazo el pecho de Megaman.

Megaman: Roll? por que lloras? no llores

Roll: no lloro por tristeza, sino por que estoy feliz

Megaman también la abrazo.

Roll: Mega, te quiero preguntar algo

Megaman: que?

Roll: tu quisieras ser mi novio?

Megaman: eso depende

Roll: de que?

Megaman: de que si tu quieres ser mi novia

Roll: si, si quiero ser tu novia

Megaman: entonces yo se re tu novio

**Después de esta charla tan cursi Megaman llevó a Roll a su PET (10:30pm)**

Megaman: espero que te haya gustado esta cita

Roll: fue espectacular, bueno, creo que es hora de que tu también te vallas a dormir

Megaman: esta bien, nos vemos mañana... a por cierto esto es para ti - Megaman le entrego una caja y Roll la abrió.

Roll: Mega es hermoso, gracias - dijo al ver que en la caja había una pulsera de diamantes, oro rosa y un diamante amarillo (L'incomparable); y se abalanzó y lo abrazo diciendo - gracias... pero no tenias que comprar lo

Megaman: pero yo quería... bueno ya me voy, hasta mañana

Y Megaman se fue del PET de Roll, dejando la en un estado de romance que ni cuenta se dio de que Meylu no estaba en casa.

**En el PET de Megaman**

Megaman: bueno como Lan no esta haré mi parte del trabajo

Y se puso a leer y escribir datos en diferentes pantallas que aparecían al frente de el y los metió todos esos en un maletín al que le puso un dispositivo de Netrastreo y lo vinculo para encontrarlo con un código el cual activo; después de hacer todo eso tomo el maletín y lo escondió en el edificio central de Netcity para que se lo llevara Colonel. Volvió a su PET a las 11:00pm y Lan acababa de llegar.

Megaman: hola Lan, como estuvo tu "cita"?

Lan: hola Mega, me fue bien y le entregue el código y el mensaje de no leerlo hasta las 23:30h - no era porque supiera que el iba a tener una cita tan larga si no por que los archivos del maletín se estaban mandando desde el computador de Lan al PET y el calculo (Lan) que terminarían de enviar a las 11:30 - Activaste el código?

Megaman: claro, y acabó de enviar el maletín

Lan: eso fue rápido... cambiando de tema que hicieron en su cita?

Megaman: fuimos a ver una película, caminamos por la playa y la bese

Lan: y en la película fabricaste el Netrastreador y el código?

Megaman: claro, no iba a perder el tiempo viendo una película que yo escribí

Lan: ahhhhhh, "Las Tortugas También Vuelan"

Megaman: exacto

Megaman: oye cuéntame como estuvo tu cita y cuéntame todo

* * *

><p><strong>Que hicieron Lan y Meylu en su "cita"? Por que hay comillas en las palabras "cita de Lan y Meylu"?<strong>

**Este fic tuve que hacer lo en dos semanas por que por lo de la navidad y lo del año nuevo no pude escribir seriamente.**

**Escriban que cosas mas (por que ya tengo una idea de lo que va a pasar) quieren que pasen en la cita de Lan y Meylu.**

**Hasta el próximo miércoles.**


End file.
